


One-shots Wolvesilver

by DarkFox



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Ultimateverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7420390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkFox/pseuds/DarkFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aquí podrán encontrar recopilación de distintos drabbles y one-shots de la pareja LoganxPeter (Wolverine x Quicksilver, Wolvesilver ).</p>
            </blockquote>





	One-shots Wolvesilver

**Author's Note:**

> Decidí poner todo lo que escriba de ellos en un solo fic, según yo, con la idea de que sea más fácil para los que aman tato esta pareja como encontrar material para leer de ellos.
> 
> En cada uno se les pondrá las aclaraciones y/o advertencias de ser necesario en las notas del capitulo.  
> De ante mano me disculpo por el ooc y faltas de ortográficas con las que se puedan topar. 
> 
> Antes de dejarte leer tranquilo, quiero agradecer todos los que comentaron y animaron a escribir más de esta pareja, también a ti por leer el fic. Me alegra saber que no estoy tan loca y otras personas también aman a esta pareja, perdón que te siga quitando tu tiempo de lectura, muchas gracias por tu tiempo. Espero sea de tu agrado.
> 
> Aclaraciones:  
> Semi au.  
> Decididi abrir esta pequeña recopilación con una especie de continuación de este fic: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7378948
> 
> No se preocupen si no lo han leído, no creo necesario leerlo para entender este otro one-shot

Logan no se había percatado de cuando la estancia de Peter en su casa comenzó a pasar de temporal a permanente. Cuando menos se dio cuenta sus cosas y las de Peter compartían el mismo espacio, su alacena estaba infestada de la comida chatarra del más chico y sus cervezas competían contra las bebidas energéticas por un lugar en el refrigerador.

En el transcurso de ese proceso Logan pensó en decirle algo al menor, pero desistió de esa idea (ya ambos sabían cómo terminaría todo) por lo que solo dejo que las cosas tomaran su rumbo. Después de todo la estadía de Peter era menos problemática de lo que el había pensado; el chico ayudaba en las tareas de la casa, cumplía con sus deberes escolares y había aprendido a cocinar, no era el mejor, pero hacia el intento. Tenían sus problemas, si, ¿pero quién nos los tiene en esta vida? Aun con eso, las cosas iban mejor de lo que ambos hubieran imaginado. Incluso le había dado al menor una copia de la llave de la casa, siempre recordaría la sonrisa de felicidad Peter al entregársela. 

 

— Ten – dijo Logan extendiendo una pequeña caja.

 

— ¿Qué es? – Interrogo Peter — ¿no me digas que es un anillo de compromiso? – bromeo Peter dedicándole después una sonrisa picara.

 

— Tal vez sea mejor dártelo en otro memento – Dijo Logan al ver que Peter no se tomaba su gesto en serio. Quiso volver a poner la caja en su pantalón pero Peter la tomo antes que eso pasara. El menor se mostraba sorprendido al ver lo que había adentro.

 

— esto es…

 

— una copia de las llaves de la casa, tu copia, para ser exactos. — interrumpió Logan. El rostro de Maximoff era la viva imagen de la felicidad.

 

— Muchas gracias — dijo Peter antes de abrazarlo. Estaba feliz, porque aun que para algunos fuera poco, para Pietro lo que ese acto representaba y la forma en que Logan lo había hecho significaba mucho para él, ¿quien dijo que Wolverine no podía ser romántico? A su propio estilo, claro está.

Fue así que la estadía permanente de Peter se hizo oficial. Y aun que le costara admitirlo Peter se había vuelto la única razón por la que regresaba a esa casa, la única razón para quedarse ahí el mismo tiempo que el chico, porque solo cuando estaban juntos podía sentir esa paz y calidez que Logan creyó nunca volvería a sentir.

 

— ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? - soltó el menor de repente. Ambos estaban sentados en la cama, Logan apoyado en la cabecera y Peter al pecho de este.

 

— ya lo hiciste, pero supongo que otra pregunta no importara

 

— ¿qué es lo que somos? Me refiero a en cuanto a nuestra relación – dijo Peter sentándose en su regazo. No era lo que el más chico quería preguntar en sí, pero la respuesta a eso le llevaría a lo que él quería saber. 

La pregunta tomo desprevenido a Wolverine. Llevaban un par de años saliendo y se hubiera esperado esa pregunta cuando apenas su relación no tenía mucho de haber comenzado, pero ahora, simplemente se le hacia fuera de todo contexto. Sin embargo, antes de decir cualquier cosa, dejo que Peter terminara de hablar.

— hemos salido un tiempo, nos hemos besado, incluso hemos tenido sexo. Aunque realmente nunca me he puesto a pensar en cómo podríamos llamarle a nuestra relación e incluso se podría decir que no era algo que me interesara…

 

— ¿entonces por qué el repentino interés? – fue el turno de Logan para preguntar.

 

Era cierto que realmente nunca le dieron una clasificación a lo que ellos tenía, Logan creía que no había necesidad de eso, y ahora que vivían juntos lo creía menos necesario. Tal vez Logan no era el tipo de persona que dice “te amo” con mucha frecuencia, pero siempre se encargaba a su propio estilo que Peter supiera lo que sentía por él. Y Peter siempre demostró captar muy bien el mensaje.

Aun así con todo eso, que él no necesitara que le aclararan lo que era Peter para el no significaba que fuera el caso de Peter. No podría culpar al chico de que dudara sobre qué tipo relación tenían. Después de todo, el chico no tenía mucha experiencia en estas cosas y no es como si hubiera habido alguna pregunta o declaración, simplemente con el paso del tiempo su relación avanzo hasta lo que ambos conocían actualmente.

— ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo es una tontería...– Peter desvió su mirada, evitando que se cruzara con la de Logan — es solo que al hablar con mis amigos me di cuenta que aun que vivió ahora contigo, y sé lo que tú eres para mí, no se realmente lo que yo soy para ti.

Ahora Logan entendía de donde venia todo esto, Peter debería de dejar de tomarse enserio todo lo que esa banda de idiotas decía.

 

— En entonces ese es todo el problema – Logan suspiro.

 

— Te dije que es una tontería – Peter se movió con la intención de bajar de la cama pero el agarre de Logan por sus caderas se lo impidió.

 

— ¿enserio quieres saber lo eres para mí? — acerco más el cuerpo de Peter al suyo. El peli gris solo pudo asentir con la cabeza mientas un sonrojo aparecía en su cara por la cercanía tan repentina. Eso hizo sonreír a Logan — Eres mi hogar.

Estaba por besarlo cuando Peter se le adelanto. Que el mayor le diga algo así no pasaba todos los días, y cuando pasaba la felicidad no salía de Pietro hasta días después.

 

— un consejo – dijo Logan al separarse por la falta de aire – cuando quieras preguntar algo se más directo, no quieras revolverme la cabeza con preguntas sin sentido niño.

 

—Lo tendré encuentra – Peter volvió a besarlo, al separarse no evito imitar a Logan- un consejo, no más “niño” si quieres que esto no se quede en simples besos – Peter sonrió travieso – mi edad es la de un adulto en otros países.

— Pero no en esta país mocoso – replico Logan para después iniciar otro beso.

 

Peter no volvió a mencionar nada referente a su edad. Simplemente se dejo llevar por el momento, ya otro día hablarían sobre esos sobrenombres que dentro de poco no irían de acuerdo a su edad y comenzaban a molestarle. Pero a quien engañaba Logan le seguiría diciendo como se le viniese en gana, porque así como Peter sabia como salirse con la suya, Logan también tenía sus trucos.

**Author's Note:**

> Pareceré disco rayado pero se me hace inevitable no volver a agradecer su lectura y que espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> Para los que leyeron mi otro fic me gustaría aclarar, porque no lo mencione en este, para esta parte Peter ya arreglo sus problemas familiares por lo que el estar viviendo en casa de logan ya es por puro gusto suyo XD. También me gustaría saber su opinión sobre que les gustaría leer sobre esta pareja o si les agradaría algo basado en alguna imagen que a ustedes les guste (lo digo porque el primer fic que escribí lo hice basado en dos imágenes que vi de ellos en internet)


End file.
